


Salida.

by Macri



Category: cubitosajedrez
Genre: M/M, Other, Sad, los que saben el nombre ya saben de que es.
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 11:24:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17000682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macri/pseuds/Macri
Summary: Era su oportunidad de salir vivo de este juego pero no esperaba que su contrincante final fuera su amigo.





	Salida.

**Author's Note:**

> Un fic sin filtro ni corecciones de la madrugada por que nunca ordeno mis prioridades.  
> Notch perdoname plis.

 

Corre por los picos de hielo que rodean el punto centro del mapa.

El agua congelada que mojó su ropa y el viento helado, le taladraban sus huesos. Un infierno estar ahí. Su compañero había muerto. Solo él contra el otro equipo. Y podría escapar.

Podría volver a casa.

Inspecciona el área. El océano se encuentra cubierto por casquetes de hielo. No ve nada fuera de lo extraordinario. Da una caminata en los alrededores, tratando de pasar desapercibido. Era momento de aprovechar la piel blanca. Aunque el traje negro no ayudaba.

Llega a tierra, con una montaña. Se esconde detrás de un pino cercano. Prepara su arco y su espada encantada. Observa unas siluetas correr del otro lado, cerca de la costa. Dos de ellos. Llevan armaduras de hierro con partes de diamante y parece ser que además de eso, iban encantadas. La suerte no podría estar más en su contra.

Se quedan en la costa. Parecen estar discutiendo. Tienen la guardia baja, y es una oportunidad que no piensa perderse.

Levanta su arco, flecha colocada. Apunta. Tenía que dirigir la flecha a la cabeza.

La persona a la que apunta se voltea, permitiéndole ver su rostro.

Queda en asombro al realizar lo que tenía que hacer. Ve al compañero. Eran Rich y Vandal.

Tenía que matar a sus amigos para salir.

Esto no estaba bien de ninguna forma. Sus manos se tensan en el arco. ¿Era correcto para el universo hacerle esto? El no recuerda haber hecho algo horrible para tener que vivir tal castigo del universo.

Podría matar solo a uno de ellos y que ambos pudiesen salir. Tal vez podría. Se lo perdonarían. Entendería que no fue algo sencillo y entendería que él tampoco quería morir.

Estaba justificado.

Apunta nuevamente, mueve su objetivo lentamente. Dirigido a Vandal, directo a su cabeza. Se aseguraría que fuese una muerte rápida y sin dolor. Su amigo no se merecía una muerte con dolor.

Comienza a soltar la pluma de la flecha poco a poco, con indecisión todavía pesándole en la mente. Observa como rich se acerca a vandal, dando risas a carcajadas y coloca su mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo. No podía escuchar que le decía, pero podía imaginar palabras de apoyo de su amigo esqueleto al otro hombre.

Suelta la flecha.

\--

- _¿Y dicen que el ultimo equipo está por aquí?_ \- pregunta un hombre.

_\- Si. Según la brújula, solo queda un enemigo más y saldremos de aquí-_ Le contesta el esqueleto.

Habían llegado a la costa cerca de los picos de hielo en plena tarde. Todo parecía estar desierto a excepción de unos animales que se encontraban comiendo pasto cerca de donde se encontraban. No había señales de construcciones artificiales cercanas.

_-Una vez esto termine, ¿qué piensas hacer? -_

_\- Contactar a todos de nuestro regreso y descansar seguramente-_

_-Suena bien. Hacemos un equipo de lo mejor, al menos así lo pienso, Rich-_

Rich suelta unas carcajadas. Se acerca al hombre para posar su mano en su hombro.

_-Vaya hombre. Mejor equipo siempre. -_

_-Ojalá y tu amigo killer no se ponga celoso-_

_-Por eso será el primero al que le cuente de esta aventura que se nos ha montado-_

_-Eres terrible compañero-_

Escuchan el sonido de una flecha pasar a su lado, fallando y cayendo al pasto. Ambos se cumbre con sus escudos rápidamente, esperando un segundo ataque que no llega. Vandal aprovecha para sacar su arco y regresa la flecha. Apunta a los pinos por donde esta salió. Y dispara.

Ven una silueta asomarse por al lado de uno de los pinos y la flecha cae directo en este.

Al momento que cae al suelo, unas campanas se hacen sonar en la lejanía, Un comando teletransporta al equipo a una plataforma con bloques de comando.

Rich se acerca a estos y comienza a meter las coordenadas en el bloque. El código ha sido colocado.  Solo faltaba darle al botón.

Voltea a ver a Vandal.

_-Ganamos tío! –_

_-¡Hemos ganado, compañero! -_

Oprime el botón.

Y han vuelto a casa.

 

En otro lado, dentro de los bosques, un jugador se sostiene del tronco de un árbol mientras una flecha le atraviesa el abdomen. Pelea por respirar, pero esto es más un instinto de supervivencia. El sabe que no vivirá por mucho tiempo. Su última manzana de oro consumida es lo único que lo sostiene de morir desangrado en el suelo.

Duele mucho. Ver su sangre en el suelo le produce nausea. Morirá solo. ¿Qué carajos hará ahora? No puede ayudarse ni a si mismo.

Sigue dando unos pasos hasta que logra recostarse bajo la sombra de otro pino. Esta vez al lado de un pequeño claro.

El dolor comienza a desvanecerse y un sueño profundo se posa sobre él.

Podía todavía pensar en como falló su tiro porque pensó. Y pensó. No tenía por qué matar a uno de ellos. O quería convencerse de no matar a su amigo. Falló para acercarse a ellos. Y poder planear un plan juntos para salir de aquí.

No esperaba que la flecha lo atravesara.

Aun podría haberse acercado para pedir ayuda. Pero estaba hecho. No iba a vivir y no iba a ponerle a rich esa carga en su conciencia.

Sus parpados casi indetectables comienzan a cerrarse cada vez de forma más fuertes.

Pero lo reconfortaba que al menos un equipo logró salir y que estarían bien.

Rich estaría bien. Pero hubiese sido mejor si él estuviese con ellos.

Para poder compartir una noche más.

 

 

 

 

 

Las noticias le caen como agua fría.

Después de su extraña desaparición y regreso a la sociedad. Se suponía que seguirían adelante con sus vidas. Peor no podría estar mas equivocado.

Toma el pequeño vaso de plástico, y lo vacía en la charola de la cocina. Un gato viene al escuchar el sonido de las croquetas caer y se pone a comer de su plato.

Se dirige a la sala de estar y se sienta en uno de los sofás. Saca su celular. Checa su bandeja de mensajes por octava vez en la mañana. Nada de él.

Nada de Killer.

Sus amigos estaban buscando, poniendo carteles y anuncios en los medios para encontrarlo.

El comenzó a dormir en su casa por si regresaba en algún momento y para cuidar de su gato.

Y no puede ayudarse a sí mismo. Se siente como un único viajero.

No sabe que más hacer. Quiere creer que Killer algún día volverá. }

Se encuentra atormentado por su fantasma.

 Esperando volver a aquella noche que se conocieron.


End file.
